Hana
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#808080; background: linear-gradient(135deg,#00FFFF,#AFEEEE,#E0FFFF,#FFFFFF ); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Basics |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Shadowlugia711 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Life |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Blue and Green |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#808080; background:linear-gradient(135deg,#00FFFF,#AFEEEE,#E0FFFF,#FFFFFF ); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Things To Know |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 16 in human years |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | Seawing/Rainwing Hybrid |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To not by killed by Konton or Raiu |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Camp Gin Chi |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Shizen(mother), Midori and Shida (half-sisters) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Nature, Flowers, Art |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Fighting |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Plant Manipulation, detection of nearby lifeforms |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Woooo fighting. My favorite." |} |} The Rain/Sea child of the nature goddess Shizen. Belongs to Shadowlugia711. Appearance "What? Haven't you heard of hybrids having strange features?" Hana Hana is a moderately built Sea/Rain hybrid, with an emerald green underbelly and a sky blue body. Marks like a flowering vine are laced across her. Her wings can change color, but it is typically kept pink. Her eyes are a soft pink. She wears a rose quartz earring and silver arm band with a rose quartz lotus inset into it. Personality "So what if I hate fighting? It's not the answer to everything anyway." Hana Hana is a quiet dragon, preferring to watch rather than be the spotlight. While not necessarily shy, she often finds herself ridiculed. She likes to analyze others, so when she is forced to fight them, she know what they are likely to do. However, she is accutually a kind, caring, and goofy dragoness underneath her quiet, watchful, exterior. She is simply put, a friend. If she has to help someone, she would do it gladly. Abilities "So what if I barely have any reiatsu? At least I'm not fainting every time Raiu or Konton wants to rip someone's head off." Hana Hana's main ability is control over plants. However, she has difficulty attempting to control a plant that does not boast flowers. She rarely loses control, but must concentrate to do affect more than two plants at once. can detect lifeforms in the area History "My dad always said I was special. I only thought he was trying to cheer me up, as we are in a world that hates hybrids. I happened to be very wrong." Hana Hana had always lived with her father, a gardener adept in the landscaping of both rain forests and shallow water. She naturally followed in his footsteps, organizing floral arrangements. Relationships |-| Counselors = "As much as I would like to strangle Konton,-I'm sure everyone does-I'd probably die, and then she'd command Izanami to torture me for all eternity." Hana Konton: Hate Hate Hate "blah" Hana Gin: wip "blah" Hana Kismet.: |-| Campers = "blah" Hana Atlas. "blah" Hana Chiharu: "Why do you need fight me? I guess I have to, denying a challenge is likely a death sentence or something..." Hana Raiu: Hana thinks Raiu fights too much, and dives into things headfirst. However, she does not think that Raiu is the worst dragon on the planet, and admires her strength. "HOT HOT HOT!" Hana Kasaisuke: Hana has only ever seen the hot-head side of Kasaisuke, and tends to steer clear. "blah" Hana Kita "blah" Hana Kaishi: "blah" Hana Livid: "Frienimies! We like disliking one another! Yes we're frienimies! She's like my least favorite sister!" Hana Midori: While Hana does not get along well with Midori, deep down, she really cares for her. "blah" Hana Seina: "blah" Hana Seiza: "How many half-sisters do I have? All of them?" Hana Shida: Hana is also 'frienimies' with her other half-sister Shida. "blah" Hana Shio: "blah" Hana Solarpulse: "blah" Hana Tane: "blah" Hana Taki: "blah" Hana Traum: Gallery "Ooooo, art." Hana Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:SeaWings